Episode 4466 (2nd September 1998)
Plot Janice and Les arrive in London and call at Ronnie Clegg's house. He tries to get rid of them but is forced to explain to his wife Paula who they are. Paula is stunned to discover Ronnie has a daughter. Janice breaks down when she finds Toyah isn't with Ronnie. Toyah is pleased to be with the man she thinks is her dad and is glad that he accepts her and gives her a bed. Kevin is surprised when Sally splashes out on his birthday. Anne creates a letter out of words cut from Curly's book. Janice rows with Ronnie for never caring about Toyah. Rita arranges with Mavis to be her Matron of Honour. Janice and Les call at Ronnie's old address and talk to Neil Flynn. Toyah hides from them but is puzzled when she hears Janice introducing herself to Neil. She realises Neil isn't her father and begins to feel frightened. Jack and Vera agree to Alec buying them out so long as solicitors are involved. He talks them out of involving solicitors as they're so expensive. He agrees to pay them 50% of the pub's value. Toyah is terrified when Neil locks her in the flat and admits he's not her father. He explains he shared a cell with Ronnie in prison. When she tries to call for help he binds and gags her. Janice is alarmed to hear Neil was in prison for GBH. She fears Toyah might be with him after all and she and Les rush back to his flat but he's disappeared. Janice calls in the police. Neil unties Toyah to get her into his van. Suspicious Kevin spies on Sally as she and Greg kiss in the factory. Neil takes Toyah to Epping Forest. Kevin locks Sally out of the house and throws her bags into the Street. She is distraught but he refuses to talk to her. Greg takes her in. Toyah breaks free and is chased through the forest by Neil. Cast Regular cast *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Alec Gilroy - Roy Barraclough *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Les Battersby - Bruce Jones *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Anne Malone - Eve Steele *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Rosie Webster - Emma Collinge *Sophie Webster - Emma Woodward *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Nick Tilsley - Adam Rickitt *Fred Elliott - John Savident *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Greg Kelly - Stephen Billington Guest cast *Neil Flynn - Tim Dantay *Ticket Collector - Raji James *Ronnie Clegg - Dean Williamson *Paula Clegg - Vicky Johnson *Passer By - Gabriel Kern *Courting Man - Karl Gibbs *Courting Woman - Jaq Croft Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *13 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *The Kabin *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Freshco - Shop floor *16 Orchard Close - Living room *Unnamed street in Weatherfield *Various locations in east London, including Walthamstow Central Underground Station *16 Thorns Road, Leytonstone - Living room *27 Summerhill Avenue, Walthamstow - Living room *Epping Forest Notes *This was a one-hour episode. *Jim O'Hanlon directed the scenes in London. Pimlico Underground Station stood in for Walthamstow Central Station. Both stations were on the Victoria Line. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Toyah faces a living nightmare and the game is finally up for Greg and Sally. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 15,990,000 viewers (2nd place - combined figure including repeat). *This episode was included in the Network DVD collection Coronation Street: The Best of 1990-1999, released on 5th September 2011. Category:Extended episodes Category:1998 episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD